Databases are commonly used to store large amounts of data. As the amount of data managed increases, so too does the overhead required to manage the data. This overhead can include monitoring and statistics gathering and corresponding management. Traditional techniques for these tasks do not scale well to environments that handle very large amounts of data, for example, a multitenant environment having a large number of independent tenants. Thus, know strategies are not suited for providing optimal levels of monitoring information.